


Butterflies [dreamnotfound]

by OliveOilss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Flirting, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Developing Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Flirting, Florida, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Minecraft, No Smut, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing, angst but not a lot, lots of fluff, meet up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveOilss/pseuds/OliveOilss
Summary: The events of last night flashed through his head, the bet he had lost, the fact that if he didn't want to wear what he deemed to be a "stupid maid dress" he would have to spend a week "fake dating" his best friend. Why had he agreed to the second option? Well, to put it simply: he did not want to wear a maid dress on a stream in front of a bunch of people, and he has undeniable feelings towards his best friend but that was totally besides the point
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! I don't know how consistent it will be since my mental health is more important to me rather then writing at the moment. Please do not judge it too harshly, it's very much like I said my first fanfic. if you enjoy maybe consider leaving kudos, it really helps out. Make sure to stay safe and hydrate everyone!
> 
> Side note: words in italics are thoughts :)

Beams of yellow sunlight stream through the pale blinds, painting the walls in stripes of tan hues. The vibrant glow awakening George from his sleep, which had lasted a piteous 2 hours. He decided that the light blinding him was probably a good enough incentive to get up. Gradually he sat up the warm sun rays slowly moving off his porcelain skin and then he made his way to his kitchen, grabbing his phone from the bedside table on his way. He sat on his counter kicking his legs against it while opening his phone to see that Dream had messaged him, _fuck_.

The events of last night flashed through his head, the bet he had lost, the fact that if he didn't want to wear what he deemed to be a "stupid maid dress" he would have to spend a week "fake dating" his best friend. Why had he agreed to the second option? Well, to put it simply: he did not want to wear a maid dress on a stream in front of a bunch of people, and he has undeniable feelings towards his best friend but that was totally besides the point. 

The message he had received read "Hey cutie ;)" however much he wanted to punch that bastard, he couldn't help but smile a bit. _Why, why do I have to like him?_ He took a few seconds trying to think of a response, his fingers dancing over the keyboard of his phone saying "Hi ;)" before deleting it straight after. _I cant do that- its so weird_. After a few minutes of fidgeting around with words, he replied with a simple "Hey :]". He released his phone from the tight grip he had on it and lowered it slightly so his focus was no longer on it but on his surroundings, he had packed all he needed into a suitcase which just made the room seem bare, he didn't need to take much but it still felt empty in a way. 

Oh yeah, did I forgot to mention that George was spending the next two weeks in Florida, or more specifically with Dream. Well, that was happening and he didn't doubt for a second that Dream had planned this whole "fake dating situation" in advance.

He heard a small ding from his phone and lowered his gaze to it, Dream had replied "You leaving for the airport soon?" followed by "Let me know when you land, babe." 

_Babe? BABE? Why, just why-_ he cringed slightly at the words on his screen but he still felt the butterflies erupting in his stomach, piercing his sides and making his hands and forehead bead with sweat. He wasn't going to argue with the pet names and after 3 minutes of panicking he ended up just agreeing "Okay". 

He placed his phone on the side beside him and began checking he had everything packed, once he had, he decided to have a shower.

A few minutes later and ice-cold water starts beating down on his back, it hurts. He ignored it and carried on, _I should have turned on the heating_. All he could think about was Dream, Dream was inescapable in his mind. The idea of him flirting all the time but not meaning it, the fact he would hate him for feeling this way. _Why would I ever love you?_ The words were sharp like daggers _. That’s disgusting, you are disgusting._ And the knife had twisted, sharp, painful stabs at his heart. He tried to fight off the ideas of him saying tha _t, he wasn’t like that,_ But he only choked out warm, salty tears. “I can't like him, I- can't I just can't,” he told himself trying to calm his breath. After a while longer he got out, drying himself and his tear-stained cheeks. _Why was I crying? It's just some stupid feelings, they don't mean anything_

He got dressed, a simple pair of ripped, cuffed jeans and a baby blue hoodie, each aspect of the outfit complimenting the other. He looked at himself in his slightly cracked mirror, a broad smile laying on his face. _I wonder what Dream would think- no, stop thinking about him, he can't like you- he won't._ This back and forth between his self conscious lasted about 3 minutes before George was sat on his bed hesitantly hovering over the send to contacts button on Snapchat. _Why do I still have Snapchat I'm not 12?_

He sent it off.

Within meer seconds he was greeted with a ‘seen’ marked under the message and a notification telling him that it had been screenshotted. George held his breath for a second and then retreated to the kitchen to get something to eat and steady his breathing before eventually returning to the counter he had been previously sitting on. George hastily pressed onto the message when it had come through and was only greeted with a black screen, _disappointmen_ t, with the caption “you look perfect Georgie, can't wait to see you :)”, _not a disappointment._ George blushed at his remark, _why, just why,_ before replying with a picture of the orange he had next to him, entitled with ‘So I don’t even get to see what your wearing :(‘ George put down his phone before getting up and circling his living room, “Shit, that was too forward. It sounds so weird” he muttered to himself. He took occasional glances at his phone awaiting a response but when one didn’t come he started to worry. _That was too far, he hates you. Why were you so stupid?_ Then after a few minutes of panicking, he saw it, Dream had replied.

He opened it quickly and gasped slightly, the photo had been taken from what he assumed to be Dream from his neck down, he had a strong build and slight tan, George screenshotted it quickly and went to his gallery to examine it, he was wearing a black button-up shirt and some ripped jeans. His nails were painted black and he had multiple rings on his fingers. “Holy fuck- he’s so, hot,” George whispered. the words sprawled across the screen read ‘is this what you wanted?' just as he examined the text he was interrupted by a notification from Dream “call me” and he did so expeditiously.

“Hey,” Dream said clearly smiling, George didn’t need to see it to know.

“Hi” He responded his voice still slightly shaking from the overwhelming amount of butterflies erupting in his stomach.

“Didn't take you long to screenshot that now did it Georgie” Dream teased

“I- I wasn’t expecting it, that's all,” George mumbled letting out an over-dramatic sigh.

“You weren’t expecting what? Do I look bad?” Dream replied his voice breaking slightly.

“You look-” he paused “fine”

“Wow, thanks for the encouragement” he laughs causing a shiver to go up against George's spine.

“You look amazing” George whispered covering his hands over his mouth as he said so. There was a silence before he continued “Why are you so dressed up?”

“Well- Um... I was taken aback when you sent me that picture and- I- I didn’t want to disappoint I guess, when you looked so adorable” he uttered. George didn’t reply at first, his hands became clammy and his face became an overwhelming red, almost like a sunburn. “I'm not adorable” he huffed. “Okay, I guess you're not” Dream agreed knowing how much George would hate that. “Well- I, don’t mind it..” he replied quickly causing Dream to let out a wheeze while George sat in silence.

"How will I know what you look like?" George asked seemingly out of nowhere, "like your face". The call stayed silent for a while before Dream responded, "We can have a signal, something that not just anyone would do?" 

"What are you thinking?" George replied clearly confused by this. "I could- hold your hand I guess and then go in to hug you so you don't get all freaked out" 

"So you think a stranger holding my hand isn't gonna freak me out?"

"Well-"

"It's fine, sure you can do that" and with that George's face had become a permanent shade of scarlet and the butterflies were roaming.


	2. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he was on the plane he sat next to an elderly woman, George didn't really want to socialise and ruin her flight so he spent a while listening to Spotify. Unknowingly he was humming and whispering along at points. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fanfic! I don't know how consistent it will be since my mental health is more important to me rather then writing at the moment. Please do not judge it too harshly, it's very much like I said my first fanfic. if you enjoy maybe consider leaving kudos, it really helps out. Make sure to stay safe and hydrate everyone!
> 
> Shorter chapter today! Very much so I can get him into Florida. It may seemed rushed but I have big plans for the time they spend there!

The airport, an overwhelming portal to another world it seemed. It was full of crowds and crowds of people, families with small children fussing over the lack of toys, people rushing past shouting for a flight attendant to wait. The bickering amongst the couples was surprisingly calming compared to the loud screeches the children behind them produced. 

"Gate 13 is now open, please make your way over. We will be boarding shortly." The voice echoed.

After eventually snaking his way through the crowds of people, he came up to the gate before having his passport checked and eventually boarding the plane. George didn't like flying, well being in the air or anywhere off the ground really. It made him so nervous, the chances of them being ripped from the sky, and plummeting down into the Earth wasn't the most pleasant view. It was irrational anxiety but it hurt to think about.

When he was eventually on the plane he was sat next to an elderly woman, George didn't really want to socialize and ruin her flight so he spent a while listening to Spotify. Unknowingly he was humming and whispering along at points. 

"I'm Mr Loverman, and I miss my-"

"Hey dearie, may I ask you something?" The woman asked interrupting him but the smile on her face made it seem more welcoming. "Sure" he smiled turning to face her. "Are you, what's the name.. Soopnap?". George couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "I'm George, but how do you know about Sapnap?" he asked. "My Granddaughter and her girlfriend watch you and your boyfriend!" She smiled eagerly. _What did she just say? Boyfriend?_

"I don't have a boyfriend, sorry," he said forcing a small smile but internally face-palming. "I thought that Dream guy- I'm sorry dearie I shouldn't have assumed! But if you don't mind me saying-" _here it comes, great the 'you two would be so cute together.'_ "I like that song you were listening to, and you have a very nice voice!" George took a second to process that. It wasn't a complicated sentence yet it just made him blank. 

"Thanks" he eventually said before turning back around and continuing his playlist. 

_\------------------------Time Skip----------------------------------_

George had just landed, to be clear. He was sitting at the gate exit with his suitcase hauled up next to him while he tapped his foot nervously waiting for any sign of Dream. He opened his phone to a singular message from the man himself. 

'I can see you'

 _Yeah like that doesn't sound creepy at all.._

His eyes darted around the great hall he was in, watching the hurried blur of people rush past, hoping he would catch a glance of Dream. He got up and attempted to walk through the current of people sweeping past. He ended up being stuck, trying to push his way out of the crowds but just getting jabs to his back. 

Hastily he felt something tug at his hand, pulling him out of the crowd and into their arms. George was hesitant at first but when he looked up, he latched on like nothing mattered. Butterflies. 


	3. Boyfriend- but not really.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't believe you're here!" Dream exclaimed smiling widely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fanfic! I don't know how consistent it will be since my mental health is more important to me rather then writing at the moment. Please do not judge it too harshly, it's very much like I said my first fanfic. if you enjoy maybe consider leaving kudos, it really helps out. Make sure to stay safe and hydrate everyone!
> 
> Shorter chapter again today! Also heh wanna give me clout.. my twitter: @cloversticks :]

He felt fingers run through his hair as he tightened the grip onto the other, eyes tightly shut as George buried his head into Dreams chest, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. The embrace was short-lived but so much emotion carried through it, when they pulled away George just kept staring at him, eyes exploring every feature of his _perfect face_. He didn't want to look away, but he did eventually when looking down at his hand which was once again taken by Dream. 

"I can't believe you're here!" Dream exclaimed smiling widely and pulled him towards a bench so they weren't in the way. 

"Dream, it's really you, you're here, I'm here" George beamed squeezing his hand more and looking around to see a few suspicious looks from some families. "I guess I should call you Clay now?" _Clay, c- l- a- y. Clay._ It came out as more of a question but that didn’t change the fact that calling him Clay set off butterflies, It rolled off the tongue so perfectly even though it was so foreign in his mouth, George loved it.

“I guess so, god you are so-” the taller spoke before stopping himself to engulf the smaller in a second embrace in which they both melted into.

“So what?” George whispered not wanting to let go of the older from his grasp. “You're so pretty,” Clay whispered timidly before letting go from the hug to see George's face painted a rose colour. 

George wanted to respond but he to put it simply, was having a moment of "gay panic" _._ So he just abided when Dream pulled him to a cafe by his arm before linking their pinkies together, saying something about eating. As they walked into the typical overpriced airport cafe and approached the counter, George could see the occasional glances he was given but tried to ignore them. A woman in her early 20s greeted them, pretty by looks and sweeter in voice. “What can I get you hun?” She beamed looking at Dream widely. “I'll have an Espresso and a brownie-” he was cut off by the woman battering her eyelids over-dramatically and handing him a slip of paper, which out the corner of his eye George could see read “Call me”. Dream gripped George's hand and squeezed it slightly. 

Now when I tell you that George was rarely confident, I mean that. But Dream was different, if it meant saving his ass from some awkward conversation he could let it slide. Even if it meant he was making it worse for himself.

“Maybe you should just get what we order instead of flirting my boyfriend.” George hissed, causing the woman to be taken aback.

“Right sorry sir, what would you like?”.

“Can I have the same?” He didn’t mean for it to sound so passive-aggressive but it did. “Right away” she stuttered before they were ushered to the side so she could talk to more customers. Dream moved his hand from Georges and linked it around his waist.

"It's okay baby, I could only ever love you," Dream said attempting to relax George and wind him up in the same breath. George's face became a flustered mess to say the least. His face was was so so many shades of red and pink that somehow contrasted perfectly on his pale skin. They eventually moved to some seats in the far corner and waited for their food.

“I'm so sorry it was so random, I shouldn't have gotten involved or said that-” George began before Dream spoke up.

“Don’t apologize, I didn’t know how to get her away and you helped, there isn't an issue.”

“But now everyone in this cafe thinks we're actually dating, this was a private joke with you and Sapnap, not some public stunt.” George said blaming himself for being so 'irrational' 

"But is that such a bad thing, I mean if we were actually.." Dream remarked before swiftly covering his mouth with his hand, _I've fucked up this time._


End file.
